1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a label paper processing apparatus for printing a print image on a label sheet of label paper and half-cutting the label paper to form a cutout in the label sheet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of label paper have so far been proposed in which label (laminated label) paper having a label sheet and a supporting sheet stuck together with a pressure sensitive adhesive is printed on the label sheet with a print image and is then half-cut to form cutouts in the label sheet, the cutout portions of the label sheet that are printed portions being individually peeled off the supporting sheet for use as a label or the like.
A processing apparatus for printing on a label sheet of label paper and half-cutting the label paper in this way is disclosed in JP 2006-123431 A.
To wit, the processing apparatus disclosed is that which includes a printer of intermittent feed type having four printing units serially arranged and a single cutting unit disposed downstream of the printer and that in which the label sheet is printed with a print image by the printer of intermittent feed type and the label paper is half-cut in the cutting unit.
In the label paper processing apparatus disclosed in JP 2006-123431 A, printing plates are exchanged in the printer to print different print images and the cutting unit is provided with a cutting roll having a printed portion cutting edge and a boundary cutting edge and an edge bearing roll such that rotating the cutting and bearing rolls as the label paper is fed to travel forwards and backwards allows the label paper to be half-cut to form cutouts therein.
As a consequence, to meet with a requirement for production of a large variety and small lots of label products which is increasing in recent years, a large number of types of printing plates become necessary together with their respective different cutting edges and so forth, thereby imposing a large burden on a manufacturer in terms of both cost and delivery time.
Also, to prevent the cutting edge from cutting into the supporting sheet of label paper and from cutting the supporting sheet, the depth of cutting to be adjusted is increased and decreased by a small amount of cutting. Such adjustment of a cutting depth requires both time and technique and is troublesome. It is time consuming to adjust and control so when the cutouts are altered in size. In other words, controlling in half-cutting of the label paper is altogether troublesome.
Further, it is likely there to occur for the cutting edge to fail to cut a label sheet and also for a portion of the label sheet cut out to stick to the cutting edge. And, it is time consuming to clean and maintain the cutting edge.
Also, where the label paper is fed to travel intermittently in the printer and continuously in the cutting unit, it is cumbersome to control feeding the label paper to travel.
Made to solve the problems mentioned above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a label paper processing apparatus which can meet with a requirement for production of a large variety and small lots of label products, which can reduce a cost and much shorten a delivery time therefor, thereby not to impose a large burden on manufacture of the products in terms of cost and delivery time, which facilitates controlling in half-cutting of label paper, which does not require time in maintenance thereof and in which it is simplified to control feeding the label paper to travel.